


Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family

by AnnAisu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Founders fic, Slytherin!Harry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnAisu/pseuds/AnnAisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is thrown into the past, spelled to call himself Salazar Slytherin. He soon runs into Godric Gryffindor, and Rowan Claw. How will he adjust to this new time? What will happen with Hogwarts? Will Harry be completely traumatized when he realizes that Voldemort is his descendant? Can he handle the past and a new prophecy, or will he be lost to the evil as history declares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past is Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me-the characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. The plot was inspired by H is for Hufflepuff on fanfiction.net. It is an amazing read; check it out! There will be no slash in this story; sorry. I needed one fic that was safe to show off to my family...and Harry does need to have kids.  
> Story is slighlty choppy in the beginning. The average chapter length is ~2,500 words throughout the story.

****Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family****

~Chapter 1: Past is Present Day~

Harry idly doodled on his paper. He yawned as Binns blathered on about goblin wars again. Ron was leaning over the desk, drooling on his paper and snoring loudly. The ferret across the room had abandoned the usual Malfoy decorum and was following his example, but without the snoring Ron was so elegantly broadcasting. Harry stifled a snicker; this was the only time Malfoy dropped his pure-blood mannerisms and joined the rest of the ‘common’ people in their crude actions: sleeping through the intensely boring Binns.

Hermione was bouncing in her seat, impatiently twitching as she glared at the so-called ‘Professor.’ She examined him carefully, and clapped slowly, once, then twice, then several times rapidly. People started waking up and shifting their attention towards her as she burst out of her seat. “Finally! Alright everybody, he’s so deep in his ‘lesson’” Hermione called mockingly, “that he won’t notice us. I hope all your costumes are ready because it’s time to removers your glamours! We’ve been planning this ‘Past is Present’ day for weeks, so WAKE UP!” Hermione screeched and both Ron and Malfoy jerked up, confused, before remembering and growing excited.

Harry grinned as Ron hurriedly wiped drool off his chin. Hermione had finally burst almost a month ago and had convinced the other sixth years to look up a character from history and ‘become’ that person for a class. Everybody had actually been interested, so they all ended up pouring over history books and pictures as they picked out whom they would pretend to be. Ron had decided to be Godric Gryffindor and Hermione had chosen to be a progressive witch who had finished the founders push to make women equal and had founded several learning fronts. Hermione had confessed to Harry later she just did not pick Rowena Ravenclaw because she knew everybody was expecting that. When asked who he would be, Harry just grinned and ignored them. When he finally told Hermione so she could spell him to automatically respond who he ‘was’ when asked like everybody else, she had beamed and had barely held in her laughter. He had wanted it to be a grand surprise, so he had gone all out with the planning of his costume.

Harry’s first of order of business had been to fix his eyes. He was ashamed to find out, after he asked Madame Pomfrey, that he could have magically fixed his eyes once he had turned 15, after his eyes had stopped most of their changing. He had asked her to fix his eyes as soon as he heard, but he had kept on wearing glasses so he could surprise everybody when the time came. He was wearing a soft, high-quality black shirt and elegant leather pants underneath his beautiful, custom-made robes.  Harry had gone through lots of trouble and researched wizarding dress from the early 1000’s and had ordered a robe made following those styles. It was a beautiful, deep forest green, the color of his and his mother’s eyes. The border was shadowy silver snaking along the edges of the robe. On the back was a small silver snake that lay where the small of his back was. His cloak that he wore over it was its opposite, a darkened silver with a deep, dark green border. He wore his pitch-black dragon hide boots with a small silver dagger hidden on the side of his right shoe. He had found a hair-growing charm he had used to grow his ebony locks out to mid-back length. His hair was actually easier to tame that way, and lay in a silken ponytail tied with a sleek green silk bow. It lay flat along his cloak that was still hidden under his glamour. Finally, he had a thin silver Ouroboros ring on his left pointer finger that helped strengthen his small bit of wandless magic. Overall, he presented the perfect picture of ancient nobility.

Harry smirked as he watched other people release the glamours and show off their costumes. He winced as he saw Ron’s poorly transformed clothes, a garish, blinding red outfit complete with a copy of the sorting hat. Harry thought he felt his eyes sigh in relief as he looked away and towards a better-dressed figure. Malfoy had prepared a distinguished appearance of one of the first Malfoy’s, one of the few who could be called friends of Salazar Slytherin. Harry decided Draco was the closest to the same accuracy and amazing looks as his. His constant rival was to be his only competitor for amazing displays today. Harry, though, knew he had _the_ best costume. He did not want to brag, but while Draco’s was fairly impressive, his was practically perfect in detail, impressive in appearance, would stun everyone at first sight once they realize who it showed, and he had talents that added authenticity. Actually, he decided that everybody had finished changing and were exclaiming over each other, so that was his cue to unveil his costume.

He stood in the shadows of the room and began hissing. He could not help, he just for once wanted to scare everybody and make a genuinely amazing entrance. Normally, he hated being the display for everyone’s attention. But today he wasn’t the boy-who-lived. He was someone else. As he hissed softly in Parseltongue, he made sure he was hidden in the shadows and took off his glamour and fake glasses. As the hissing grew louder and people started looking around, he made his eyes glow a faint ‘Killing Curse’ green in the darkness. Once he heard a faint gasp that signified someone had noticed, he increased his soft hissing and moved into the light. Everybody stopped and looked over at a picture-perfect replica of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry stood as everybody looked, and began to feel very foolish for making such a grand entrance. He wanted to turn around and hide in the shadows away from everybody’s gaze, but he held true to his act and stayed where he was, casually leaning against part of the wall that was jutting out near him. He smirked and let a hint of hissing color his voice. “Sssalazar Ssslytherin, here to say hello.

He smirked as everybody gaped. Seeing some people grow afraid, he rolled his eyes and moved over to Ron. “Come on, Godric, make these nice people stop staring.” Ron just gaped at him.

“Bloody hell, Harry! Is that you?” Ron looked like he could not believe his eyes.

Harry dropped the act and the smirk, grinned, and rolled his eyes again. “Duh, Ron. Who else do you know that can hiss Parseltongue except for me and Mister Dark Lord Snake?

At that, Ron grinned and clapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Sorry, mate. Hey, Salazar, how about we duel and show the others how cool the founders were?” Harry sighed but complied as everybody moved apart so that they could duel. Hermione looked a little disgruntled since she had been cut off in the middle of a lecture, but she could not begrudge the boys their fun. “Just in case someone didn’t already guess, mate, who are you? “

Harry felt the spell take effect as he automatically replied, “Salazar Slytherin.” He called back to Ron as he shifted into his dueling stance. After Occlumency lessons with Snape, who had reluctantly was slowly letting go of the anger he felt for Harry, he had practiced dueling with the grumpy man. It had been painful, but he was growing to be a formidable dueler. Harry had shown Ron some tips and he was now eager to show them off in front of a crowd.

Harry and Ron bowed to each other and they began firing off spells. Harmless, mostly, but they were shot with both accuracy and a determination to win. Harry got off the first shot: **_“Rictusempra!”_**

**_“Confringo!”_** Ron called as he ducked, dodging the tickling charm.

**_“Aguamenti,”_** Harry whispered as he swayed to avoid Ron’s attack. Ron definitely still needed to work on his accuracy.

**_“Diffindo!”_** Ron shouted as he jumped far to the side to avoid being hit by the large spread of water. He wasn’t entirely successful as his whole wand arm became drenched. Hermione shrieked as the huge torrent of water got close to her notes and cast an impenetrable charm over them.

**_“Expelliarmus!”_** Harry quickly belted out the spell several times as he dodged the cutting curse. There were many different spells he would have used in different duels…but he was neither fighting with a good dueler or fighting for his life, so he stuck to the basic disarming spell.

**_Expeliarmus!”_** Ron called, quickly copying Harry. Harry gracefully dodged as Ron tripped and fell into the water, miscasting another Expelliarmus as the tip of his wand was dipped into the water. He tried to shoot off a third Expelliarmus, and that one actually came somewhat close to hitting Harry. He made sure to stay clear of the spell, as Ron’s  Expelliarmus had turned a slightly orange shade of green from the magically enhanced water.

Slightly frustrated, Harry felt his magic saturate the air. He began casting several higher level spells, nothing that would permanently injure Ron. Ron ducked to avoid his time-slowing curse, sending it crashing into the water and throwing up sprays of fine mist. He sent off a barrage of blinding hexes and winced as one made contact with Ron-who promptly started in surprise and fell to the sopping wet floor with a large splash. Taking pity on him, Harry whispered **_“Stupefy,”_** attempting to quickly stun Ron. He was startled that Ron managed to actually block his spell and spun around to avoid another Ron sent off.

**“Tan-“** Ron’s jinx was cut off as the water sprayed into his face, choking him. **“-changarella!”**

Harry had moved forward but slipped on the water as the spell hit him before he could catch his balance. His vision began fading as he saw the others looking on with horror. ‘ _Shit’_ was Harry’s last thought as he felt a horrible pressure surrounding him and pulling him to a different time. A horrible feeling of intuition was telling him something bad would happen; something that would take him far away from where he was. _‘How am I going to get Hermione to remove the spell now?’_


	2. Meeting Godric Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ends up back in the founders time and meets Godric Gryffindor and the other founders. Well, Godric and the other two founders because he, apparently, is the fourth. Curse Hermione’s spell for making him claim Salazar’s name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing belongs to me-the characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. The plot was inspired by H is for Hufflepuff, but the plot was mine until I posted it on fan fiction. Apparently, if I write a story about my soul and post it there, they own it.

Harry landed on his back with a _THUD_. He coughed weakly and cursed himself for getting caught in a spell-cast by a blinded Ron, no less! He blamed the slippery floor for his tripping into the spell. He muttered several expletives as he opened his eyes and looked up from where he was laying on the ground. He blinked and crossed his eyes, but what he saw did not change. He slowly closed his eyes, lifted his head, and let it fall back to the ground with a dull _THUD_. He opened his eyes again and saw no improvement in his surroundings, so he repeated the actions. _THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD_. Once his head was aching enough he could lay blame for what he saw on it, he dragged himself to his feet and looked around.

Staring worriedly at him was a golden haired man with a kind face. He wore rich but simple robes of a deep crimson color, similar in style to his own. His boots were made of sensible brown dragon hide and his light brown cloak flowed around him. Harry heard him speaking, but could not understand him for several moments. Harry blinked and shook his head, before refocusing on the stranger, and actually understanding him when he talked this time. “Who are you? How did you appear here unannounced?” The stranger peered closer, and gave Harry a concerned look. Or at least, it appeared that way from Harry’s position on the ground. “Are you alright?”

Before Harry could come up with a fake name to give the man, Hermione’s spell kicked in and a name flew freely through his lips. “Salazar Slytherin.” Harry paused, but the other man did not react, so he pressed on with his answers. “I am fine. A miscast spell backfired and landed me here, I believe. Could you tell me where we are?” Harry managed to get to his feet and stayed there, although he swayed slightly, looking around and brushing leaves off his clothes.  He sighed as he saw that he was in a magic filled forest, where tall trees soared into the sky casting shadows over everything, with a thestral crying in the distance.

“We are currently in a forest, hopefully close to its edges and near a small town called Hogsmeade. Where do you hail from?” The man helped Harry as he staggered, and began maneuvering Harry towards an open clearing in the forest.

“Did you say that you were near Hogsmeade?  Did you come from Hogwarts? Who are you, anyways?” Harry took a step back and away from him as he scanned what was obviously the man’s campsite. A tent was set up against a tree, and a cauldron was steaming over a fire. An appealing aroma was leaking into the air, causing Harry’s stomach to give a slight gurgle. He had forgotten breakfast this morning in his preparations to be as authentic as he could be in appearing as Salazar.

“I know of no place called Hogwarts. I have traveled from the Griffin estates, and my name is Godric Gryffindor.” Harry, who had been examining the campsite further, whipped around to concentrate fully on the golden haired man-Godric, if he was to be believed.

“G-Gryffindor?!”  Harry paused, licked his suddenly dry lips and continued talking. “You wouldn’t, perhaps…know of a Helga Hufflepuff or Rowena Ravenclaw, would you? It is…imperative that I know.” Harry’s eyes had grown wide, but his face stayed clear. He blamed hitting his head earlier for him hearing the name claiming his name was Godric Gryffindor. After all, he could not be standing in the presence of one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts, could he?

“Aye. I am heading to Hogsmeade to meet the fair lady Hufflepuff, but I have never heard of the Ravenclaws. What do you know?” Godric shifted so his hand was closer to his sword that Harry had noticed at his side. Apparently, Harry’s questions had gotten into dangerous territory and Harry had no idea where.

Harry groaned and laid a hand over his eyes as he slowly leaned back against a tree. “I know that my life has always been screwed up, will always be screwed up, and is my life is currently, royally, screwed up. Does fate hate just me, or do you know of anyone else that has ever been catapulted around 1000 years into the past?” Harry’s voice stayed flat as he spoke, with no tone or infliction in it. He had given up to guessing the whims of fate and he had shut down his emotions with the realization of what fate had done to him this time.

“One thou- you jest! There is no possible way for one to travel backwards through time!” Godric appeared stunned and his face had paled as he stumbled back and copied Harry, leaning against a tree.

Harry sighed and uncovered his eyes. “If I am correct and the year is around 1000 instead of 1996, then no, I am not joking. Speaking of which, what is the exact date.”

Godric sputtered. “Truly? You honestly come from the year 1996?” Harry nodded silently. “You have landed on a Friday, the 13th day of the 4th month of the year 1026. Have you made no advancements in your dress in a thousand years? You clothing appears similar in style to mine.” Godric narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“It appears there was a direct correlation of dates-It was Friday the 13th of April when I came from as well. As for the clothes, my friends and I were having a…party of sorts, celebrating the past.” Harry decided to leave the class at that-it would be too complicated to explain it without mentioning Hogwarts. “We each picked a character from history to dress like and pretend to be. Luckily, I picked someone from this time with a similar build and traits as me. Really, we look like we could be brothers, or twins even the same person, so-“ Harry broke off as he saw the relation between Salazar Slytherin and him. His face broke the mask he had been wearing and his expression turned into horror. “Oh no. Oh, hell no! Tell me, please, is there anyone else that goes by the name of Salazar? Or is there a family with the name of Slytherin?” Harry pleaded, his face drawn and paled. His vibrant green eyes flicked around, as if looking for a metaphorical escape hatch from this situation.

Godric frowned. “I have never heard of any Slytherins, and I know of no one by the name of Salazar. Why do you ask? Is that not your name?”

Harry sighed as his face closed off again, resigned to fate. “Before today, no, that was not my name. However, because of a spell my friend cast, I will refer to it as my name, respond to it as my name, and offer it as my name until the spell is broken.” Harry reached his hand up to run his fingers through his hair before he remembered that he had pulled his hair back to look more like Salazar Slytherin-apparently, himself! “The spell was for our little party so that we would automatically use the name we borrowed as our own for the day. However, because I almost effortlessly throw off almost all mind magics of our time, Hermione –my friend- had to gain my permission and lock the spell, so that only she could release it. Until she lifts the spell, that spell will stay tied to me and use my own magic to power it. It doesn’t take much, barely a thousandth of half of my power, but I will continue feeding it until I can get Hermione to take it off. That is, if I ever see her again.”

Harry sighed again, the only clue to his emotions as his dead voice grew the sound of remorse and loss. “I suppose I will be unable to go by my birth name anymore. The moment anyone asks for my name, I will automatically reply ‘Salazar Slytherin’.” Harry’s tone was mocking as he said the last two words.

“Why tell me all this? Does this mean that you are mean to be here if you showed up in your future history?” Godric pushed himself off the tree and moved over to sit by the fire. Harry followed him as Godric spooned out a stew into a wooden bowl. Harry carefully accepted the bowl when Godric offered it to him, sniffing it before taking a sip, and drinking deep before replying.

“Well, for a variety of reasons I suppose. The main reason I am telling you being I will require your help, and that I have already given away enough info that you would have figured it out eventually. My actions will probably have different meanings here than they did in my own time. I have no knowledge of any customs, traditions, or even of how day-to-day life in this age goes. I will need your help to successfully integrate into society. Well, I suppose, that it was also because I need for someone to know my secrets, and from what I have heard, I can trust you. I have no wish to lie to you either, so that removed that option.” Of course, Harry did not mention that it was also more likely to help Godric trust him by spilling his obvious secrets, and that he was grasping at straws to hang onto his (debated) sanity.

Godric looked at Harry oddly. “From what you have heard? Are there records of me even in your time, so far into the future?” He seemed pleased by the thought, but he still seemed slightly distrusting to Harry’s eyes.

He nodded. “Yes, actually. It turns out that you are extremely famous, tied into history with three others. Most of what people have to say is that you are brave and courageous, a man with the soul of a noble lion.”

Godric blinked at the praise coming from the man he had met barely a few minutes earlier. He seemed slightly awestruck imagining the fame and the deeds that would have brought it. “Truly? A thousand years from now, I will remain in people’s memories, as a proud lion? Can you describe how that happened?”

Harry gave a slight chuckle at the almost childish eagerness in Godric’s voice. “I will not, not yet. I however, will inform you when you do something of momentous amounts that will make its way into history books a thousand years in the future. Of course, they will not remember only good things.” Harry gave a small frown as he realized what this meant for him. What would he do to earn such a reputation? He had never hated muggles, just the Dursley’s in particular. He shrugged it off, leaving it for when he time to ponder over such dark thoughts, and forced himself to pay attention when Godric began talking since there was nothing he could do about it. He drank some more of his soup while he listened. He would revisit that idea later.

Godric had been thinking while Harry was contemplating. “So, Salazar Slytherin is not your true name?” He paused, and waited while Harry shook his head. “If that is not your true name, then what is?”

Harry sighed. “Well, I suppose it cannot hurt for you to know my first name, right?” Harry paused, and then answered his own question. “No, it can’t.  My name is-“Harry’s voice wavered for a minute as his breath caught in his throat and came out in a different way than he intended –“Salazar.” Harry frowned and shook his head. “Sorry, I did not mean to say that. My name is not Salazar; it is-” Harry choked on his words “-Salazar.” Harry groaned as Godric looked on, bemused. Curse Hermione! Her spells truly worked too well!  “Salazar! No, not Salazar, Salazar!” Harry was growing frustrated and felt a tic start to develop. “Fine. Whatever. Now my name is Salazar, but before it was,” Harry paused, partly for dramatic effect, partly because he was not sure it would work, “Harry.” He gave a slight flourish and a half bow from where he was sitting, sighing with relief.

Godric snorted into his soup. “You parents chose an odd name for you then. Sure, your hair might be a little long, but that is still no reason to call you hairy. Unless, of course, the spell mangled your name even farther?”

Harry sighed, listening to Godric snicker. “It’s not H-A-I-R-Y; it is H-A-R-R-Y.  Well, I suppose I will be going by Salazar now anyway, so the point is moot.” Harry made a mental face at the name. Now that he had the Slytherin name, he could- his thoughts froze. _Slytherin name!?!_ As in, Voldemort’s idol and the one he was supposed to be an heir to? He gritted his teeth and tried not to think of how he could possibly play a part in the creation of the snake-speaking monster- another realization hit him. The Slytherin family had introduced Parseltongue to the Wizarding world. “Godric, is there anyone who can talk to snakes in this time?” Maybe he just made it famous or something…

Godric almost spat his mouthful of soup back into his bowl. “Speak with snakes? Are you suggesting that you can do that?” Harry nodded wordlessly. “ _Nobody_ can talk with snakes, unless they are in a snake animagus form or have brewed a highly complicated translating potion that lets them understand the hissing! Even then, it will only last for a fairly short amount of time.”

Harry said weakly, “Nobody can speak Parseltongue, the snake language?  No one at all?” Godric shook his head. “Well, damn. He is related to me after all. I have to kill my own descendant!” Harry finished his bowl and handed it back to Godric, who realized that the line of conversation was dead, as was the semi-easy mood they had mere moments ago. He finished his bowl as well, and placed it in his pack as Harry-no, _Salazar_ stared into the fire.

As he stared, Godric finally tired of watching him and pulled out a thinner, spare bedroll from the same pack. “Here, take this. You can sleep for a while in this clearing. Your magical reserves are almost completely depleted, and you look like you should be asleep on your feet. Rest for a while, and we can continue speaking when you wake up.”

Harry – _Salazar_ \- took the offered bedroll.  He worried for a moment that Godric might do something to him, before shrugging it off as impossible. How would he make it into the history books if Godric killed him this night? He settled down near the edge of the clearing, facing the fire with his back against a tree.  He quickly fell asleep, for Godric had been right-he was facing magical exhaustion, though he did not question on how Godric knew.

Godric grinned as he watched the time-traveler fall into slumber quickly. Hopefully, he would find a comrade and good company in the man. He could sense a deep hurt inside the man, but he could also tell that through his secretive soul he wanted someone to rely on and trust. His life seemed harsh, but he still could sense love from this man, though his dark exterior hid it somewhat. He knew he would become friends with the man, and he did not need any history books to tell him that!

**Author's Note:**

> Original fanfiction post date: 9-17-2010  
> Original AO3 post: September 14, 2012  
> Last edit: 1-29-2012


End file.
